Nothing But Bad Luck
by spiritofwolf
Summary: Ishaku has always had a bad feeling about the Spirit Gate, especially when it comes to Ammy.


Ishaku was vehemently against the idea of Ammy going anywhere near the Spirit Gate. Why? Looking at the stable time loop, he must have opened it for Shiranui before, so he knows why she needs it. This explores why.

Utterly disregards Okamiden as a part of the canon- there is no way to reconcile the two without gaping plotholes, OOC-ness or logic failure.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Capcom, then I would have left the Reset credits in the Wii version, and made a much better story for Okamiden.

* * *

><p>Ishaku firmly kept his gaze fixed on the cherry blossom tree. No, he was <em>not <em>going to look in Ammy's direction. The furball was asking the impossible, anyway! He completely refused to-

Ammy nosed him and whined.

"No, Ammy!" He snapped. "I won't open the Spirit Gate for you!"

By her side, Waka shifted restlessly, frown lines appearing even in his sleep. They smoothed over when the god turned her head to nuzzle his face; he curled even closer to the furry warmth of the wolf.

The Poncle lowered his voice. "Even if I were to open it, we wouldn't be able to control where or when we end up. Just give it up, Ammy. I mean, look- even the prophet got a headache from that vision, doesn't that tell you it's not a good idea?"

He faltered when Ammy turned soulful eyes upon him, burning golden eyes burdened with years and years.

_I'm a god, Ishaku. We will emerge where we are needed the most, but I need the Gate. I need your help._

"But, Ammy!" He nearly begged. "Nothing good ever comes out of that Gate! Isn't there another way? Maybe Waka was wrong, mistaken-"

_I trust Waka with my life._

* * *

><p><em>Do you doubt my skill, Ishaku?<em>

The Poncle blinked and looked down on the white-furred head he was perched on. "You're a god, Ammy. How can there be any doubt?"

They were running, sand flying from under paws and turning into gold dust among freshly-bloomed flowers in the light of the setting sun. Ryoshima always was the most beautiful at sunset.

_Then you do __not doubt my ability to defeat my enemies?_

"Ammy." He said. "Look around you- Ryoshima Coast is currently free from demons, and that's not due to the skills- or distinct lack of such- of Sei'An's guard."

_True._ She mused. _Maybe I should persuade Waka to t__ake on that captaincy the Queen was offering him._

He scoffed. "Nah. The way things are, he wouldn't be able to improve them even if he had a hundred years!"

_A hundred years..._

Ishaku groaned. "You're not still thinking of that Gate, are you? You really can't expect me to go along with your hare-brained scheme without at least telling me when we're going."

_...Ishaku, do you believe in me?_

"Now that's just bordering on ridiculous, Ammy. I'm your Envoy, remember?"

_Well, you don't seem to have much faith __in this 'hare-brained scheme', so..._

"...That was low."

_Come on. How is this more risky than anything we've ever done before?_

"...You're giving puppy eyes, aren't you?" He accused, ignoring the niggling shadow of a thought in his mind. "And I suppose you'll keep it up until I give in anyway."

_...Ishaku?_

"Yeah?"

_...Believe in me._

The plea hung between them as the sunset turned to dusk.

* * *

><p>"You're the one who wanted to enter the Gate so badly."<p>

_Mm._

"You've pestered me about it for at least three months."

_Mmm._

"_Then why are you taking your time now to feed the animals?_"

True enough, what seemed to be the entire wildlife population of Shinshuu Field was crowding around the wolf and the numerous feedbags spread out before her. The distracted wolf nuzzled a baby boar one last time before tilting her eyes to stare inquiringly at the Poncle, who was jumping, red aura flashing, on her nose.

_I always feed the animals._

"Not this much! And that's not all! You've fed every animal from Sei'An to Agata, spent an entire afternoon with Waka messing with that poor priestess' head, helped that kid bring her cat down from the trees- twice!- and visited with every living thing you've ever encountered! Aren't we supposed to be in a hurry?"

_Some things, my dear Envoy, are meant to be slowly enjoyed._

"You can slowly enjoy to your heart's content once we're back, okay? But now, let's get a move on already!"

_..._

"...Ammy?"

She shook her head, slowly extricating herself from the tangle of fur and feathers. _Let's go, __Ishaku._

The Envoy shivered, as though suddenly doused in cold water, but merely said, "Finally! If we take too long and Nagi dies while you're busy feeding bluebirds, I'll be the first to say 'I told you so'."

* * *

><p>"<em>Aargh!"<em>

The Poncle magic that allowed them to hop many times their height also had the distinct advantage of cushioning falls, an especially useful skill when you were the companion of one Amaterasu.

"_Oof!_" The amber sprite picked himself up, grumbling. "Stupid Gate- can't even drop us off at ground level. Oh no, midair is a much more satisfying spot. I swear, Ammy, this is the last time I ever go along with your silly ideas!"

This last part was yelled to an open mountain peak, snow in abundance, stalagmites at regular intervals, even a couple of flame spiders- but with a conspicuous lack of white wolf.

Ishaku was silent for a while.

"...Great."

* * *

><p>"Just follow the sounds of battle and mayhem. Ammy's there for sure, the stupid furball." Flashes of light could be seen from the opposite peak, and unnatural winds and explosions left Ishaku in no doubt as to where his troublesome companion could be found. "By the gods, if she's not careful, she'll drive me to… my death…"<p>

And suddenly, it clicked. Like the shifting into focus when a brush-stroke was placed just so, like the feeling when the brash him of the past first met the god that would command his loyalty forever, only where a sense of _this is right_ should be, there was only a dawning horror, a terrible realisation-

_Some things, my dear Envoy, are meant to be slowly enjoyed-_

The lingering look she cast behind before plunging forward into the Gate, ever onwards-

-_visited with every living thing you've ever encountered-_

The frown on the Prophet's face, even in his sleep-

_I trust Waka with __my life._

"…No." He reeled in the deep snow, eyes wide. "She can't- but- she-"

_with my life_

"_Ammy!_"

He ran, casting off all pretences of calm.

* * *

><p>He saw the red splatter on white flooring, white snow, white fur, and knew he would never forget the sight as long as he lived.<p>

…_Ishaku!_ The wolf whined and raised her head, and the eager greeting made Ishaku wilt even more inside, but his mouth acted before his mind, and blurted out, "Put your head down before you worsen that wound, you stupid furball."

She did so, tongue out in a wolf's chuckle. _Yes, Mother._

The Oina warrior by her side gave them both a mildly amused look. "I can see that Issun spoke truly. Only close companions would exchange banter like that in such a situation."

"Close as a thorn in my side sometimes, yeah. So the furball got herself into this mess by jumping without looking, didn't she?" The words coming out of his mouth seemed unreal, like experiencing the power of Kasugami first-hand.

"This wolf saved my life, and I would return the favour. If I were to clear this area of danger, would you be able to look after her?"

_No time-_ and the weakened voice worried Ishaku- _Tell him to go help Amaterasu. Tell him, my Celestial__ Envoy._

And the Envoy obeyed.

* * *

><p>"So," He asked, hopping alongside the limping god. "What exactly happened?"<p>

_Oh, I got stabbed by a demon owl. The usual._

"…What." Despite the dire situation, Ishaku could not help but laugh. She laughed too, but almost instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"Ammy!" He flittered around her, anxiety and guilt and fear swirling into a deep pit in his stomach. _If only I hadn't opened the Gate-!_

But she got up again, panting, and continued forward. Blood started dripping again, and the Poncle nearly slipped on the first splatter. "C'mon, furball, rest a bit. You're in no condition to move now!"

_No time. We need to get back to the Gate, and to go through it again… Ishaku?_

He was still. "You knew, didn't you? That coming through the Gate, you'd…"

_Ishaku, the sun rises, but the sun also sets. Yes, I knew that my time was coming. Waka saw it, and the events that led to it. But Ishaku, dear Ishaku, he also saw Orochi defeated, and Nagi victorious. And to see that happen, I will__ingly laid my life on the line. Is that not worth it?_

"…" A laugh clawed out of his throat, brittle to his ears. "I guess that's what makes you Ammy, huh. Let's get to the Gate, furball."

* * *

><p>The Gate opened, Ishaku sheathed his sword, glancing once again to the other Poncle. It didn't take a keen eye to notice the similarities between them- at the very first sight of him, only the green aura convinced him that he wasn't looking into a mirror, and by now, he was almost certain that the Poncle was either his ancestor or descendant.<p>

_Well, whoever he is, he's gotta be a better companion than me._

Even if the Gate deposited them right at Waka's feet in a healer's house, Ammy's stab wound was too severe. As it was, her life was already slowly bleeding out, even as she gave a satisfied wolf's grin from where she lay, staring up at the Oina warrior's glowing sword.

_What kind of Celestial Envoy helps bring about a god's death?_

At his return to her side, the wolf staggered to her feet, trailing blood as she took step by agonising step through the rift in space and time. He hopped onto her head, gripping his sword tight.

_No. I can't think like that. Ammy will live- the stubborn furball's not going to die on my watch!_

* * *

><p>They didn't even get a chance to take a rest.<p>

As a god, she was far faster on the uptake than he, and it was only after the rock smashed into her Solar Flare that he saw Nagi in a ceremonial dress, scared out of his wits, the familiar-yet-different wolf there once more, Oina girl on her back, and the same Poncle from the Gate.

_Get... them out... of here..._

Ishaku did not remember what he shouted to them, only the fear and agony, choking like the air around a demon gate. _Her voice was so faint..._

* * *

><p>Nagi had set her down on the grassy opening in front of Nami's house. Not a hint of a flower so much as sprouted around where she lay, staining the earth red with her blood.<p>

"Ammy..." He crawled to her muzzle, tears blurring her into a smear of red and white and red. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry..."

A weak tongue swiped at his face. _Not... your... fault._

She was quiet for a while, then spoke again, voice firm.

_Love you, Ishaku._

"…Love ya too, furball," Ishaku whispered, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ishaku?<em>

He blinks- not that it helps much- and looks to Ammy again, and even though all he sees is a blur, he just knows that the wolf has her head tilted in a question.

"What is it?"

_I heard from one of your villagers that Lika entered the depths of the forest, and went on the path past Ponc'tan._

Both know what she alludes to.

"You're thinking about the Spirit Gate, aren't you? Only a fool would be interested in something like that! That loathsome gate invites misfortune, I tell you! Do you understand me? I don't want you going anywhere near that gate!"

_Please, Ishaku. I need you to open the Gate._

And even though his sight has not been clear for many a season, he can see the red, the vivid red against white.

"No, Ammy. Neither of us are going anywhere near that accursed Gate. That thing is nothing but bad luck."


End file.
